pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Tydeus 2000
Tydeus jest postacią z Patapon Wiki Polska. Opis Ważna informacja "2000" w mojej ksywce to NIE JEST mój rok urodzenia! Wpisałem to bez namysłu, gdy okazało się, że jest już ktoś o ksywce "Tydeus"! :— Tydeus 2000 (dyskusja) 15:51, sie 19, 2014 (UTC) Historia Tydeus nie zna swoich prawdziwych rodziców. Został wychowany przez parę Pataponów gdzieś na Końcu Świata. Jego przybrany ojciec — Heros — wyszkolił go na twardego bohatera, a przybrana matka — Księżniczka wychowała go, by nie był idiotą. Z czasem Tydeus przerósł ojca i zaczął opuszczać Kraniec Świata, aby szukać wyzwań. Gdy osiągnął poziom 40, dobił wszystkie klasowe umiejętności i zdobył sterty Ekwipunku Super Unikatowego i Ostatecznego oraz magicznego na poz. 40 z Boskością nagle przestało go to bawić. Nawet Giga Dongorę rozwalał na jedno uderzenie bez Szału. Ponieważ nie był jednostką, tylko postacią jak Mroczni Bohaterowie, nie mógł zmieniać klasy i zaczynać od początku, a z pewnych przyczyn nie mógł grać na Multi. Przez jakiś czas zajmował się dostarczaniem do Patapolis głów bossów do zjedzenia, ale nie było to zbyt pasjonujące.thumb|Zwierzaczek Tydeusa nie może się doczekać, aż dostanie papu Pewnego dnia dowiedział się, że istnieje centrum wiedzy o Pataponach — Patapedia. Chcąc znaleźć zajęcie dołączył do Patapedii aby przekazywać informacje o Pataponach i poprawiać błędy w danych. "Lubię Mochichi, zarówno żywe, jak i na talerzu." — Tydeus (cytat od czapy) Co lubi *Pomyśleć *Prawdę *Plotkować *Poczytać książki... Najlepiej fanstastykę ("Silmarillion" czy "Władca Pierścieni" to było coś...) *Gadać z innymi w Patapedii *Jedzenie (pizza albo kakao... Mniam.) *Nicnierobienie *Modelarstwothumb|Ulubione zwierzaki Tydeusa *Bawić się w przywoływacza w "League of Legends", najlepiej z kimś *Momochi (Tydeus ma ich całą hodowlę... Zarówno do towarzystwa, jak i do zjedzenia) *Dodongę (ma już jednego, oswojonego)thumb|Zzz... Hmm? *Shooshookle'a (taki wypchany stoi u niego w Kryjówce) *Centurę Czego nie lubi *Idiotów *Mądrali *Polityki *Przegrywać *Korupcji (co idzie wraz z polityką...) *Sera (surowy? Błee...) *Kawy (Po kilku próbach się odechciało)thumb|Gesundbeit... Najładniejsza broń. Ulubiony Ekwipunek *Ulubioną bronią Tydeusa jest prosta halabarda, którą sam sobie zrobił... Nie daje żadnych bonusów, jest zwykła, ale ją lubi. *Włocznia Gesundbeit (nie jest zbyt silna, ale ładnie wygląda) *Tarcza Pandemonium (Taak!) thumb|Wymarzona broń Tydeusa *Wymarzoną bronią Tydeusa jest Trójząb Posejpona. Niestety, w żaden uczciwy sposób nie może go dostać. Tryb Herosa: Płomienie Tydeus tworzy wokół siebie płomienną aurę, niczym Wooyari. Z tą aurą rzuca się na wroga i dostaje znacznie zwiększoną prędkość i siłę ataku.thumb|Tydeus na poziomach od 1 do 20 (a także jego stary avatar) Umiejętności klasowe Siła ryby Dostęp do umiejności "Sześć ciosów" Wooyariego. Naucz się, często atakując. Red buff Trafieni atakami przeciwnicy zostają podpaleni i chwilowo spowolnieni! (Często walcz ogniową bronią) OP + 100% do siły ataku! (Naucz się tego, atakując) Wszystko w jednym Przejmując umiejętność do Ustawienia danej klasy przejmuje wszystkie Klasowe Umiejętności tej klasy! (Czasem mu się zupełnie nie przydaje... Po co mu "Kunszt armatni"?) Naucz się tego... Hmm, dużo grając. Ognista mrzawka Tydeus wpadając w Szał wywołuje deszcz, tyle, że ognisty, od którego podpala się trawa, a wrogowie co chwilę są podpalani (taka odwrotność śnieżycy). Naucz się tego często walcząc ognistą bronią. (Bez umiejętności "Red buff" nie można się jej nauczyć.) Umiejętności do Ustawienia Sprzęt Każdy przedmiot dostaje tak zwiększony poziom, ile broni dzierżysz! (np. Kosa i Hełm razem dają +2). (Poziom 15) Potworolog Znasz się na potworach i wiesz, jak je pokonać. + 250% obrażeń przeciw Smokom, Demonom i Nieumarłym. (Poziom 20) Ulti Po wpadnięciu w Tryb Herosa masz dodatkowe +100% ataku na 10 sekund! (Poziom 25) Wielki Finał Dołączasz do Patapedii! (Poziom 40) Relacje Dział „Relacje” zerżnęli ode mnie: TheAllah, OwocekTV, Dragoniar, Toro82, Master Space.thumb|Drzewo genealogiczne, nie mówi prawdy i kto inny je zrobił, ale wygląda nieźle. *Tydeus szanował Matka678 i uważa go za wzór pracowitości Patapedysty i stara się mu dorównać. **Pomimo że Matek był dzieciakiem... *Tydeus jest wiernym sługą MaćkaP42. **Z drugiej strony Tydeus uważa że założyciel był lepszy jako „''Mighty Patapon''”. *Tydeus lubił''' TheWojnara' aż do czasu, gdy ten "upadł" (zaczął robić z siebie gimbusa). *Tydeus kocha 'Mighty Sorę, jednak wcale nie jest to dla niego powód do szczęścia, raczej powód do zdenerwowania. **Denerwuje go nie to, że Sora go nie kocha, bardziej wkurza go fakt, że Sorę wszyscy kochają. **Za to na Drzewie Genealogicznym Allaha Tydeus został mężem Sory i miał z nią dzieci! *Tydeus lubi '''OwockaTV, chociaż czasem ma o Owocku niskie mniemanie. *Tydeus nie przepada za TheAllahem, bo czasem ten zachowuje się tak, jakby chciał go sprowokować. **Bynajmniej nie ma o nim niskiego mniemania. *Tydeus bardzo lubił Pana Dettankarmena i żałuje, że ten sobie poszedł i zmienił ksywkę (na „''Master Space''”). *Tydeus lubi (eee, jak on się nazywał? No dobra, po prostu) Rainbowa. Czasem dziwnie się on zachowuje, ale poza tym to wszystko co złego można powiedzieć. *Tydeus nie przepada za Toro82, bo ten nawet nie wie, od kogo zerżnął relacje. Poza tym wyraźnie uważa się za kogoś fajnego, a jego edycje artykułów na Patapedii można policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. *Tydeus nie lubi żartownisiów, którzy używają szablonu „Username” w kategorii „wrogowie”, bo to jego zdaniem było śmieszne, gdy tylko jeden użytkownik tak robił. *Za to Tydeusa nikt nie lubi. **Raczej jest przyzwyczajony, że nikt go nie lubi, więc nie jest to duży problem. **A on już tyle czasu zmarnował, żeby jak najlepiej poprawić tę głupią stronę internetową... thumb|Śliczne zwierzątkaJeśli ktoś chce, żebym go ocenił w Relacjach, niech mi napisze.thumb|Jak się nazywał mem z taką miną? Robota Do zrobienia Oto lista kategorii, którymi Tydeus ma plan się zająć: #Motywy muzyczne (Priorytet?) #Pół-bossy ##Minibossy (Trzeba je rozróżnić) ##Oficerowie #Postacie #Ekwipunek #Ulepszenie kategorii bossów (Łupy, burżuazyjne tabelki itp.) #Ulepszenie misji z dwójki (tabelki itp.) #Lokacje z trójki ##(Co za tym idzie) Także z dwójki ##Jeśli zrobione zostaną dwie poprzednie, także z jedynki. Zrobione I said „I do it” — So I did it — Cactus Body Slammer #Bossowie #Misje z dwójki i wymienione tam misje (tak, zrobiłem WSZYSTKIE te artykuły o misjach od zera!) #Zwierzęta do Polowania No i to chyba tyle, co mogę o sobie powiedzieć. Tydeus 2000 (dyskusja) 20:05, sie 13, 2014 (UTC) Poniżej podane są stare dane, które Tydeus zrobił, na mając pomysłu... Nie ma po co ich czytać. Na serio tego chcesz? No cóż... Twoja wolathumb|left O mnie W gruncie rzeczy jestem nudziarzem, uwielbiam "Patapony" nie tylko za samą grę, ale także za fabułę, postacie i przesłania. Moim ulubionym Mrocznym Herosem jest Naughtyfins. No właśnie. Wolę angielskie imiona dla nich, no ale to Polska strona. Poza tym trochę wymagań mnie irytuje, ("Patapony" zamiast "Pataponi"... ) ale dobrze się tu bawię. Lubię pisać długo i barwnie, jak można zauważyć ze strony o fabule. Jeśli ktoś się intersuje skąd mam taki obrazek-avatar, to jest to po prostu Yarida z maską przemalowaną na żółto, skrzydełkami Charibassy i dorysowaną włócznią. thumb|Fascynują mnie też Daikaiju, czyli japońskie potwory filmowe Mój wkład * Lubię ubarwiać strony i pisać o bossach. Zanim się zalogowałem dodałem kilka stron. Np. o Gaeenie i Darantuli. Słabo się znam na zdjęciach, zatem jak coś napiszę, to proszę innych o wstawianie dobrych zdjęć. Ale mogę dawać zdjęcia z rzadkimi tematami, bo o tym coś wiem. * Napisałem cały TEN artykuł... Praktycznie od zera.thumb|Oto moja ulubiona scena z całej trylogii- sam ją dodałem. * Jestem jednym z najstarszych edytorów... * OSIĄGNĄŁEM 1000 EDYCJI! Moje ulubione strony * Fabuła trylogii * Bronie z trójki Moje cele *Znaleźć sobie dobre życie...thumb|Jesteś moim przyjacielem... Czy trupem? Patapon i Patapon 2 *Mieć armię złożoną z najlepszej broni i najlepszych Rareponów, *Wygrać co się da w Paraget i misjach *Przejść wszyściutkie misje, bez wyjątku, włącznie z bossami Patapon 3 *Mieć Cannogabanga, Charibassę, Destroba i Grenburra na najwyższym poziomie dla Uberhero, a dla Tona China i Kana kilka innych klas też na najwyższym poziomie i wszystkim dać najfajniejsze umiejętności, także z innych klas *Mieć Uberhorsa z wpełni ostatecznym ekwipunkiem i tak samo z conajmniej jednym kolegą z drużyny *Przejść wszyściutkie misje, co do jednej, także w DLC *Kupić u Srebrnego Hoshipona wszystkie moje ulubione motywy *Ozdobić kryjówkę moimi ulubionymi wzorami *Znaleźć dobrych kolegów na Kontry Tak, wiem że sporo mam wymagań, ale dzięki takim chciwym dążeniom mam zapewnioną rozrywkę na ładnych parę lat. Inne *''Konto założyłem: 18 maja 2013.thumb|Poza tym czytam komiksy *Wygrałem gry: Wszystkie z trylogii *Mój ulubiony motyw: Goroch, Kachinkoron i Bikkura-kotta. Lubię też Zunzunzun i Hey Whazzat. *Mój ulubiony uberhero: Charibassa i Destrobo *Moja ulubiona klasa: Nie wiem. Jedne klasy są dobre do jednych misji, a drugie do innych. *Mój ulubiony Rarepon: Gyaba. W gruncie rzeczy biorę różne rarepony, ale zawsze staram się dodać jednego takiego do wszystkich klas, zatem chyba można go nazwać ulubionym... *Moja ulubiona gra:"Patapon 2:DonChaka"thumb|A tip of the gun a simulator on human fin... Moi inni idole Koniecznie obejrzyj Ich na YouTube! Są kapitalni! *'Mehdi Sadaghdar', czyli jak mieć elektryczność w jednym palcuthumb|Buszujący w kaktusach *'Children of Poseidon', czyli pokazy niezwykłych metod przeciwko nudzie *'Happy Three Friends''', czyli radosne kreskówki o życiu leśnych zwierzątek i jego końcuthumb|Widzieliście kiedyś szerszy uśmiech? Co/kogo lubię *Czytać i pisać artykuły *Rysować *Pomyśleć *Mighty Sorę *Maćka P42 *Rainbowa *PsychoAlossona *Gresha *Metallicafuna *Wojnara *Sebę cośtam *Cho'Gatha, Anivię, Kha'Ziksa i Ahri *Czekoladę *Oggy'ego i Karaluchy *Happy Tree Friends *Children of Poseidon *Mehdiego Sadaghder'a *Redmastera! Co/kogo nie lubię *Ipków (tych bezmyślnych) *Yasuo i Jinx *Sera *Kawy *Gdy na Patapedii zaczyna się mowa o polityce... *Polityki. *Filmów Owocka Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kategoria:Pliki z innych Patapedii